Qui suis-je?
by 131115
Summary: Que peut-on répondre à un homme qui a perdu tout ce qu'il a connu a cause d'un "sommeil" forcé de mille ans et qui vous a sauvé la vie peux de temps avant le début de ce fameux millénaire et ce par deux fois quand il demande qui il est et si vous vous connaissez? Découvrez le dans cette fic qui sera certainement Yaoi. C'est ma deuxième fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
"Que...? Où suis je? J'ai froid... Il fait noir et cet endroit me paraît humide... Serais-je dans une grotte? Ça y ressemble bien... Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là? Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour sortir... De la lumière! Je n'ai qu'à la suivre! Elle me mènera sûrement à la sortie..."  
C'est alors que ce jeune homme essaya de se lever. Il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir bougé depuis plusieurs décennies voir des siècles! Il tenta d'ignorer cette sensation et, avec un grand effort, il réussit à se mettre debout. Il haletait une fois sur ses deux jambes. Il reprit son souffle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et se décida à faire un pas. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il s'étonna de ne ressentir presque aucune douleur comparé au moment où il s'était levé. Il décida de suivre la lumière et arriva au bout d'une petite heure de marche à la sortie de la grotte. La présence lumineuse du Soleil était importante et le garçon en fut ébloui. Il ferma les yeux et mis environ deux minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité plutôt élevée. Il ouvris alors ses paupières et observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il se mit soudainement à tanguer et tomba en arrière. Il se posait deux questions en cette instant, "Où suis-je?" mais surtout, celle qui l'avait fait tanguer, puis tomber, "Qui suis-je?". Et il s'évanouit, un énorme mal de tête lui enserrant le crâne.


	2. Chapter 2: Artémis

Chapitre 1:

Ellipse de quatre heures:

"Maîtresse! Il y a un homme sur notre territoire de chasse! Je l'ai vu pendant ma ronde qui sortait de la grotte à l'Ouest d'ici avant de s'évanouir!"  
"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué?"  
"Je... Ne pouvais pas maîtresse... Il ressemblait énormément au jeune homme qui avait disparu il y a un millénaire à la fin de la Guerre face à Gaïa!"  
"Que... Quoi?! Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené dans ce cas?!"  
"Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher à cause d'un bouclier d'énergie qui le recouvrait tout entier..."  
"Dans ce cas, je vais aller moi même le chercher! Ainsi, je te demande de bien vouloir me guider."  
La jeune femme agenouillée devant sa maitresse tressaillit légèrement sous cette phrase, car, même si sa maîtresse avait usé du mot "demande" , elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Alors, accompagnée de sa maîtresse ainsi que de deux de ses soeurs, elle retourna au lieu ou elle avait vu le garçon. Un cri de surprise échappa aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient avec elle et sa maîtresse en reconnaissant effectivement le jeune homme qui avait disparu depuis près d'un millénaire. Sa maîtresse, quand à elle, camoufla sa surprise derrière un masque d'assurance avant de demander a ses trois servantes de prendre le garçon et de l'emmener au lieu où leur camp actuel avait été installé. Cependant, comme l'avait encore une fois dit la jeune femme qui les avait guidées et averties, un bouclier se déclencha autour de lui et l'enveloppa dans un voil protecteur. Remarquant ce fait, la maîtresse s'approcha du jeune garçon et le pris elle même dans ses bras. Réagissant sûrement à ses pouvoirs divins non agressifs, la barrière disparut, permettant a Artémis de mieux observer celui qui, par deux fois, avait sauvé le monde il y a de cela déjà un millénaire.

Je sais,c'est court...

Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens a remercier **_icarius overland_** pour son commentaire et ses encouragements!

Je tiens a préciser qu'a mon plus grand malheur, Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas...

**Chapitre 2:**

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Artémis se décida a aller prévenir sa famille sur l'Olympe. Étrangement, toute sa famille était déjà présente dans la salle de réunion comme si ils l'attendaient... Apollon, le frère jumeau d'Artémis, lui fonça dessus des son arrivée. Cependant, il eut vite fait de voir que sa sœur était tracassée. Il poussa alors une forte exclamation en disant:

"Mais que t'arrive t'il ma soeur?"

Qui arrêta de suite les disputes des membres de la réunion divine car, après tout, une Artémis aussi troublée ne courrait pas les nuages de l'Olympe.

"Asseyez-vous... Tous." Prononçât elle d'une voix légèrement fébrile mais contrôlée.

Tous suivirent alors son conseil et attendirent qu'elle lâche la "bombe" qui la faisait paraître devant eux, au beau milieu d'une nuit de pleine Lune avec un air aussi troublé. Elle annonça alors la nouvelle.

"Une de mes guerrières a... Retrouvé Percy Jackson."

Gros blanc dans l'assemblée. Avant que les onze autres Dieux présents ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit ni ce remettre de leur surprise et de leur choc, Poséidon se leva de son trône d'un grand bon avant d'attraper le bras d'Artémis et de les téléporter ensemble au campement actuel de la Déesse de la Chasse et de la Lune. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Poséidon ressentait ce que les Hommes appelaient communément: "espoir".


End file.
